Dying Emily
by CriminalMinds1997
Summary: Emily gets really sick and almost dies. Will she live or die in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Emily: "Hey Morgan."

Morgan: "Hey Emily. Are you feeling alright? You look like hell."

Emily: "I was sick over the weekend and I didn't really get a lot of sleep."

All of a sudden, Emily feels a wave of dizziness and holds her head and closes her eyes.

Morgan: "You okay…? Here sit down. You look like you're about to pass out."

Emily: "Thanks Morgan. I'm fine really."

Morgan: "You sure. You look a little pale and I'm kind of worried.

Emily: "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Hotch: "Hey guys. Wheels up in 30. We are heading to Boston."

Morgan: "Alright. Emily... you okay to go to Boston with us? I can tell Hotch that you've been sick and I can stay with you."

Emily: "Morgan… quit your worrying. I'm fine. Let's just go to the airport."

Morgan: "Alright then. Do you want me to drive?"

Emily: "Yea that would probably be a good idea."

10 Minutes Later

Morgan: "Alright, we are here."

They got out and the next thing Morgan heard was a light thud. He turned around to find Emily lying on the ground lifeless. Morgan sees her on the ground and runs over to her.

Morgan: "Emily! Hotch come over here quickly. Emily's hurt! Oh crap… she doesn't have a pulse! Reid call for an ambulance!"

Reid: "This is Special Agent Spencer Reid with the FBI. I need an ambulance at Washington Memorial Airport. Federal Agent not breathing and has no pulse. Please Hurry."

As quickly as Reid had called, they could already hear the sirens in the background and they were moving fast. Morgan and Hotch were still performing CPR on Emily.

Morgan: "C'mon baby. Breathe. Wake up for us. We can't lose you today. Not yet!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took a long time to update this story. I had a lot of family illness and schoolwork to deal with. I haven't had a lot of time to really do anything, but here you guys go! :)**

When the ambulance pulled up, Emily still wasn't breathing. The medics jumped up out with a defibrillator and ran over to Emily.

Medic 1: "How long has she been like this?"

Morgan: "For about 7 minutes."

The two medics attached the defibrillator to Emily and applied shock. Finally something they all wanted to hear…

Medic 2: "We have a pulse. It's weak, but we have one."

Emily's eyes started to flutter open and they made their way to Hotch.

Emily: "I don't feel good Hotch. I just want to sleep."

Hotch: "It's ok Emily. Just try to stay awake for me."

Out of nowhere, Emily started to cough and cough and cough. The two medics started to panic and they put a breathing mask over her face. Emily then passed out from the lack of oxygen and they had started to put her on the stretcher. Morgan looked to Hotch.

Morgan: "We can't lose her Hotch. Not again."

Hotch: "I know, but all we can do is pray and hope she makes it to the hospital alive. We won't lose her."

Medic 2: "We are taking her to Washington Memorial. If someone wants to ride with us, they need to come now."

Hotch: "Morgan you go. We will meet you there."

Morgan nodded and then helped the two medics put her in the back of the ambulance. After Morgan and the medics got in, the medic that was driving started the engine. He put on the lights to the ambulance and drove off, leaving the rest of the team to jump in the Tahoe's and head towards the hospital. When the ambulance pulled up, there was already a team of doctors waiting in the ER. Emily was then rushed into the hospital to be attended to and left the disbelieved Morgan in their tracks. He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. He sobbed and prayed quietly to his self, hoping that Emily would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you all have been waiting for another chapter for a very long time. I got caught up in a lot of things and my grandfather has cancer. We've been visiting him a lot lately, but don't worry because he's better than he was. Anyways, I keep forgetting to finish this story, so I have written 2 chapters for you and hopefully I will update very soon. So here you guys go. **

_Morgan nodded and then helped the two medics put her in the back of the ambulance. After Morgan and the medics got in, the medic that was driving started the engine. He put on the lights to the ambulance and drove off, leaving the rest of the team to jump in the Tahoe's and head towards the hospital. When the ambulance pulled up, there was already a team of doctors waiting in the ER. Emily was then rushed into the hospital to be attended to and left the disbelieved Morgan in their tracks. He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. He sobbed and prayed quietly to his self, hoping that Emily would be ok._

When the rest of the team arrived at the hospital, they went straight to the ER waiting room and found Morgan. J.J. went over to him and kneeled.

J.J: ''Hey Morgan. I know it's tough, but she's a fighter. Everything is going to be okay."

Morgan looked up at her with a tear-streaked face and nodded. He trusted her and she knew it. She pulled him into a hug and she knew that this was very hard for him. The rest of the team went over to them and joined in. Hotch broke away and volunteered to go over to the desk to talk to the nurse about Emily. The rest of the team sat down in the set of chairs that were beside them. Hotch came back 10 minutes later and the team sat up, anxious to hear the news about their dear friend.

Reid: "What did they say?"

Hotch: "Well, they said that she is in a coma and they did some tests on her. They said that she wasn't breathing on her own, so they had to put her on a ventilator. The next 24 hours would be crucial. She is in ICU on the 6th floor in room 672. They will only allow one person and also her next of kin to be with her. Morgan, you were listed as her next of kin and said you can go see her. Keep us updated and call me if anything happens."

Morgan nodded and quickly walked to the elevator. He pushed the elevator button 6 and the doors closed. The rest of the team left and headed back to the BAU headquarters. _

When the elevator stopped, Morgan got out and went to the nurses' station.

Head Nurse: "Can I help you sir?"

Morgan: "Yes, I'm looking for my friend Emily Printess. Can you tell me where her room is at?"

Head Nurse: "Yes, she is in room 672. Just be prepared for the worst."

Morgan just nodded and headed towards the room. Before he walked in, he took in a few breaths and pushed the door slightly. The nurse was right. Emily didn't even look like the same person she was before. Morgan went over to the vacant chair that was beside Emily's bed and took her hand into his.

Morgan: "Hang in there. We are all here for you."

A tear slid down his cheek and he squeezed her hand. He kissed it and closed his eyes as he prayed. He stayed there for a while until 5 o'clock came. He didn't realize he had been there for so long. All of a sudden, Emily's hand started to move and her eyes opened. She started to panic.

Morgan: "It's okay. Don't panic. It's just me. I'm going to call the nurse to come in here."

Morgan reached over and hit the button and a nurse came in.

Nurse: "You're awake! That's great. Let me just take this tube out so you can talk. When I count to three, you breathe in as hard as you can. Okay?"

Emily nodded and when the nurse counted and she breathed in, she went into a coughing fit. The nurse gave her water and she eventually stopped coughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter guys. Enjoy! **

_Nurse: "You're awake! That's great. Let me just take this tube out so you can talk. When I count to three, you breathe in as hard as you can. Okay?"_

_Emily nodded and when the nurse counted and she breathed in, she went into a coughing fit. The nurse gave her water and she eventually stopped coughing._

While the nurse went to go page the doctor that Emily was awake, Morgan and Emily talked to each other.

Morgan: "We were so worried about you. We didn't know what was wrong."

Emily: "I don't really remember anything. I felt really bad when I came into work this morning."

Morgan: "Why didn't you stay home? If you felt that bad, you shouldn't have come."

Emily: "I didn't want to worry you guys and plus I have too much work to do."

Morgan: "Emily… you need to take care of yourself. It isn't bad to take a day off of work. If you're sick, you're sick."

Just then, the doctor came in and had a concerned face.

Doctor: "Hey Emily and Morgan. You're awake. That's great. I need to talk to you in private for about 10 minutes. Would you excuse us for a few minutes Morgan?"

Morgan: "Sure. Emily I'll be outside"

When Morgan walked out, the doctor pulled out some papers out of the folder he had brung into the room.

Emily: "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Doctor: "Well, we did some tests and we got back something we feared you would have. Emily, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but you have stage 4 Leukemia. You have 9-15 months to live. We suggest radiation and chemotherapy. "

Emily: "What do you mean I have cancer? I don't deserve this."

Doctor: "I'm really sorry. We really were hoping for something better to tell you. We don't know why your heart stopped."

The doctor got up and hugged Emily. He walked out and told Morgan he can go back in and comfort Emily.

Morgan: "What did he say?"

Emily: "Morgan, I have cancer. He said I only have 9-15 months to live."

Morgan just sat there in disbelief. He didn't understand why this had to happen to her. 'Why her? She doesn't deserve this,' he thought to his self.

Morgan: "Can't you get radiation and chemotherapy?"

Emily: "Yeah, but I don't understand this. Why?"

Emily started to cry and Morgan just embraced her. He started to cry too and he knew he had to call the team. When Emily went to sleep, he went out into the hall and dialed Hotch's number.

Hotch: "Aaron Hotchner.

Morgan: "Hey Hotch. It's me Morgan. I think you guys need to come to the hospital. It's about Emily."

Hotch: "We'll be there in 30 minutes."


End file.
